Rain In The Blossoms
by Sakuralover93
Summary: Sakura is being abused by her father and Sasuke's fan girls, Just because she's on his team, just because her mother is dead. She refuses to speak up for herself. Can Sasuke put the peices together and save her in time? SasuSaku NaruHina!
1. The Naming of the Teams

**Okay, here's the deal peoples!!**

_Why not?EQUALS flash back moment_

_Why not?EQUALS someone is thinking_

**Why not?EQUALS someone is VERY mad, or it's me talking!**

Sakura POV

_"Oh, no, I'm going to be late!"_ I thought to myself. I quickly put my konoha leaf headband around my head; I don't want anybody looking at my wide forehead! I'm ugly, I'm weird. At least, that's what everyone says to me!

_"Whoa, look at her, she has very unusual hair!"_

_"That girl is strange."_

Those were some words the other teens said, that's not even the worse of them though. I wish I could just fight back, but, I can't because if I did Ino would be involved, and I don't want to upset her! She's cool and popular, unlike me. I walked out my front door and turned around to face Ino. She smiled at me and walked ahead. I walked silently and cautiously behind her. I dared not to talk to her. I looked at the ground at my feet. The academy wasn't that far away.

I stepped into my classroom and saw that there were only a few desks left, one was by Sasuke, the others were where Ino and her group usually sat. Not wanting to take up a seat in Ino's group I silently walked up to Sasuke and looked at my feet.

"U-um, Sasuke…" I said barely in a whisper. He looked up at me showing that he was listening. I let out a small breath and looked at the ground again letting my long hair cover my face.

"I was wo-wondering I-if-"

"Sakura!" I jumped up and turned around to face Ino and more of Sasuke's fan girls glaring at me with death needle like faces.

"What do you think your doing?!" One of them named Amy asked! I never was very fond of her; she picked on me both physically and emotionally. When I didn't answer she walked up to me and grabbed my chin forcing me to face her. My eyes quickly closed, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Let her go!" an unfamiliar voice beckoned. Amy let go of my chin and turned around, annoyed.

"What are you planning to do if I don't Naruto?!" She yelled. The blond haired boy walked up to where I was and stood in front of me. He just glared at them with no answer what so ever. There was a deadly silence between the two. Amy, Knowing she would get nowhere scoffed and turned around telling her group to leave, and s they left so did Ino's group of fan girls. Naruto turned to look at me and he gave me a HUGE grin. I blushed a little and started twirling my hair with my fingers.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"NO PROB!" He yelled giving me another huge grin. I took a seat next to Sasuke quietly and Naruto took a seat next to me. A few seconds later Iruka sensei walked in and told everybody to settle down and take a seat.

"Alright class, I have the teams here in my hands." He said waving some papers towards us. He started naming the teams one by one making sure everybody knew which team they were assigned to.

"Team 7 include: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." My heart skipped a beat; I got paired up with Sasuke. The girls are sure to kill me now! I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye and blushed a little. It wasn't a lie. I had a crush on him to, but, if I should any sign of it my existence will be no more. Suddenly, Naruto sprang from his seat outraged.

"HEY! WHY AM I STUCK ON THE SAME TEAM WITH THAT UCHIHA?!" He yelled pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Because Naruto, unlike you, Sasuke has the highest scores in the whole classroom and you have the least. Now if you would be of so kind to seat down!" Iruka said patiently. Naruto plopped down still furious as everyone else chuckled at him. When all the teams were called out the bell rang for lunch.

"Alright class, tomorrow you will meet your sensei's and have a small activity with them as well, class dismissed." Iruka said and everyone dashed out the door, except for me, Naruto and Sasuke. I silently and rose up from my seat and slowly walked toward the door.

Sasuke's POV

_"Hmmm, stuck with a loud mouth and a rather strange one who seems scared of something, or rather yet something."_ I thought to myself while eating a rice ball I had made for myself earlier that morning. I looked out the window and looked at some birds flying freely and happily. I turned around and decided to walk around the premisis of the school for awhile before I headed home. I placed my hands in my pocket and walked out into the sunlight. I walked where ever my feet took me, for, I really had no place to go at the moment. I walked towards the bench that was in front of the Konoha gates and saw a small figure from a distance.

"_Its her."_ I thought still walking. _"Well, she is one of my comrades now, maybe-no, an Uchiha should not think of such things that include friendship."_ I said to myself. I turned around and started heading home when I heard a faint slap followed by some yelling. I turned around and saw some girls had surrounded the pink haired one and she was on the floor holding her cheek.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" I heard. The pink haired one said something so faint I couldn't hear, but apparently it wasn't the answer they were looking for because the one named Amy picked her up by the collar and threw her hard against the bench.

_"Tch, what gives her the right to do that?!"_ I thought, anger boiling up inside myself. I walked slowly and silently towards them, once I got there attention they all fell silent.

"What do you think your doing?" I said. They all stared at me, no one knowing what to say.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, that was my first chappy! I hope you liked it. I actually didn't like it that mcuh, but I'm hoping the second one will be better, in fact, I'm working on it right now!!! So please comment and tell me if you would like for me to continue!! Michelle out**


	2. A new book huh?

OoOoOoO Sakura's POV oOoOoOoOo

**BAM **

I fell to the ground holding my cheek. Amy had just slapped with her hand that had endless rings on it. I could feel blood oozing out of my cheek, but I didn't dare say a word, for if I did I would be punished more than I am now.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Amy spat at me. She leaned down to where I was and whispered in my ear.

"I'll ask you once more, you can make this easy on your self Sakura, now." She said standing up again.

"You planned this all along didn't you?!" She yelled. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I shook my head wearily and stuttered: "No A-Amy, I swear I D-Didn't do any s-such thing, please b-believe me!" Amy, unsatisfied with the answer I had given to her picked me up by my collar and threw me harder then expected unto the cold bench.

"Wrong, why should I believe you? Why don't you just burn in hell, where you belong?!" She yelled walking towards me, I closed my eyes waiting for another hard impact but instead nothing happened.

"What do you think your doing?" I heard a familiar voice spoke. I opened my eyes and saw that Sasuke had appeared from nowhere and, he's standing up for me?

"Wh-why?" I said barely in a whisper so that only I could hear. There was a silence between him and his fan girls. He gave them a cold stare but nothing more.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Th-this isn't what it lo-looks like!!" Amy stuttered knowing she had made contact with the Uchiha, but not the way she would have hoped for. Sasuke didn't say anything, he….just stared.

"Leave." He said simply as if asking for a glass of water. Amy nodded and ran, along with her company group. I looked up at Sasuke with curiosity. He was looking at the direction where Amy and her group had just departed. We were standing still for awhile no one saying anything. He turned my direction and extended a hand out. I looked at it for awhile debating if I should take it or not.

"Well….?" He said growing impatient. I shyly took it and stood up to my feet.

"_This is stupid, I'm 13…I should know how to take care of myself!"_ I thought to myself and mentally kicked myself. I let go of his hand and held my hand to my cheek again, hoping that the bleeding would stop but nothing happened. I quickly glanced at Sasuke, seeing as he was still there. He raised an eyebrow at me and said:

"The bleeding won't stop, you need medical attention." He looked away from me and started walking.

"Wa-wait!" I said, he stopped in his tracks but didn't say anything. Taking this as a hint to move on I limped towards him and when I reached him I looked at the ground.

"Th-thank you, I have to repay you though, what would you like? I don't have much but I will try my best." I whispered trying to hide my nervousness. He started walking again and then said,

"Hn, make sure your mother looks at your wounds. You are my comrade and I don't want you slowing me down." I looked at his back and tried to hide my sorrow.

_"I have no mother."_ I thought to myself.

OoOoOoO Sasuke's POV oOoOoOoO

I was resting in my bed thinking about next morning._"I better get a Sensei that is stronger than I. There's already 2 weaklings in the team. I don't need one more."_ I thought to myself while looking up at the ceiling. It was the truth. Naruto, as Iruka stated, has the lowest scores ever! The other one whose names slips my mind, is VERY weak as I observed today! _"She better be healed by tomorrow, her mom must be a medic nin. At least, that's what I've heard." _I thought as I got up and went to go take a shower. I turned the water on hot, since, I like my showers that way. I stripped down and stepped in, welcomed by the warmness of the water. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out.

Once I was ready for bed I grabbed one of my books I had bought myself earlier today. I saw the pink haired girl reading it once. It looked interesting so I decided to get it myself. Although, I think that was the only time I actually noticed the girl. Naruto on the other hand, it's kind of hard NOT to notice him! I looked at the book in my hands and read the discreption again for the second time that day.

_**"Claire is a loving person who smiles her way through all problems. She isn't one who likes to pick fights at all. So why doesn't she have any friends? Why does her father chose to have her mother killed? Is she really happy or is it that she, herself doesn't even know the answer to that question. Akito, quiet, straight to the point kind of guy. But he has some good down in his heart, he doesn't like to show it that much though. Popular, people love to hang with him, girls drool over him, has a secret. When these two meet, it was by accident. Claire fell ill but she didn't want to break a certain promise to her mom. She forced herself to go to school that day. At the end of the class she fainted and Akito was the one ending up taking her to the nurses office. Both of their worlds collide. Can they both save each other? Better yet, can they save themselves?"**_

Akito seemed to remind him of himself a little bit. "Has a secret, quiet, straight to the point…..sure why not?" I said. I stretched and looked at the clock that was on my nightstand. It had read 9:45 but it didn't feel like it at all! I flipped open the book and began to read.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, that's the second chapter of "what if" I feel so bad that I make Sasuke's point of view so short, oh well, there's always NEXT TIME!!! Right?! Anyways, if you cared for the 3****rd**** chappy then you would care to comment! PLZ?!!!! I would love it soo much if you did! Anyways, I'll try to update soon kay? OoOoOo Michelle is out OoOoOoO**


	3. A little more pain

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Sasuke's POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was a little tired this morning, mostly because I was up 'till 11:45 last night reading "Rain in the Blossoms". It was quite interesting, but really sad, _"That girl sure is into deep things."_ I thought as I waited patiently in the classroom for our sensei to arrive. I took a quick glance at Sakura to make sure she was healed, but saw some new fresh cuts and bruises instead. I raised an eyebrow at her when she caught my glance, she just smiled and walked up to me.

"Sasuke, I made you a box lunch as a token of my thankfulness, please take it, and if there is anything else you want please tell me." She said and handed me the box lunch she just finished telling me. I looked at the box then at her. "_How can she be smiling through all that pain? Not like I care though."_ I thought. I took the box and placed it on the seat next to where I was.

"**ARGH!** Our stupid sensei is **LATE!!!"** Naruto yelled while walking towards the chalk board and grabbed an eraser. He quickly walked back to the door and opened it just ever so slightly so he could stick the eraser between the doors.

"Heh, that outta teach him!" Naruto said jumping down from the chair he grabbed and placing it back to its rightful place. I shook my head and smirked inside, for an Uchiha will not show any type of emotion like that outside for the world to see.

_"Like there's any way our sensei would fall for su-"_ my thoughts got interrupted by a loud _**"thud"**_ I looked at the door, I couldn't believe this! The person who was assigned as the sensei actually fell for the childish trick, how ironic!

"Hmm, how to put this. My fist impression of you 3 is……annoying." The gray haired man said while putting the eraser back on the chalk board. I got up and went out the door. I didn't get too far, for, the sensei had stopped me in my tracks. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Where do you think your going?" He said sternly. I scoffed and turned around walking again.

"Our activity." I said just as sternly, still walking. I glanced back and saw him nodding. The others were soon following with Naruto practically giving our new sensei a lecture about tardyness, while the other one was walking so silently, her footsteps couldn't even be heard. Then I quickly remembered something that might've been important to her, but not to me. I left her token of gratitude in the seat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Sakura's POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He left it. The thing I made for him even though I was forbidden. My father saw me making it and asked if it was for him. I bit my lip and managed to whisper a soft "No" That did it. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me hard on the ground.

"So it isn't for your loving Father huh? The one who still takes you into his home when, after all, **YOU **were the one who **KILLED** your very own mother!" He yelled at me. I looked at the ground and didn't say anything. He walked towards me and picked me up by my hair again. I winced at his touch and the pain. He forcefully grabbed me by my chin and made me look at him.

"If I can't have anything you made with your hands no man should deserve it either! Do you understand me?!" He said in a low shrilling voice that made my body shiver. He was drinking again. He reeked of alcohol which meant only more beatings. He dragged me back to the counter top and grabbed a small knife I was using up to cut up some tomatoes. He gave me a smirk and placed the knife on my cheek. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and when it came I couldn't help put scream. That only caused my hair to be yanked even harder.

"**SHUT-UP!** You deserve this bitch, I can't believe I even put up with you! I should just throw you out! Why would any one even care for you anyways?!" He yelled and made a deep cut on my right cheek which happened to be the same one Amy hit me.

When he left to go back to the bar I quickly finished Sasuke's boxed lunch and cried myself to sleep that night.

**"SAKURA!"**

"Huh?" I said jumping up a little. I saw Naruto staring at me with a hint of worryness in his sea blue eyes. I quickly looked at my surrondings and noticed that we had made it to our destination. I walked up to the stairs and silently took a seat with the other 2 teens following.

"Alright then shall we begin?" Our sensei said sitting down on what looked like a hand rail.

"ABOUT TIME!!" Naruto said yelling and fixing his headband.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Naruto POV oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Man! It was about time that dumb sensei of ours got to our activity! What a hassle!

"Okay, today's activity we will get to know each other a little bit more. I want you to state your name, what your dislikes and likes are, and lastly why you choose to become a ninja. And for those who don't know my name it's Kakashi Hatake, but since you're my pupils you are to address me as Kakashi sensei." He said. Boy, was I anxious!!! I raised my hand up and started waving it about.

"OH, OH!! I WANNA GO FIRST!" I yelled more anxious then before! He raised his eyebrow at me and shrugged.

"Okay, blondie, you can go first."

"YES" I yelled!

* * *

** Yea, anotha chappy done! I'M ON A ROLL! OH YEA!! AnYwAyS, it was a little longer and we got to hear more Sasuke thoughts! THX TO ME! OH YEA! Also if you guys have a chance make sure to read my other fanfic...its called "Starry Nights" Oh and if you haven't noticed, I changed the title from "What if" to "Raining in the Blossoms" have you guys figured out the first puzzle yet? It's in the firast chappy, comment if you know! If I get 3 responses that are right, the next chappy might come out tomorrow!**


	4. Forgivefulness

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Nartuo's POV OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

"**YES**!" I yelled

"Okay, I like ramen and ramen and MORE ramen! I hate waiting for my ramen though, it's such a hassle! My hobby is to eat and compare different ramens. And the reason I decided to become a ninja is so that I can be the next hokage! That way everyone will have to stop disrespecting me all the time!" I said touching my hair band the whole time. Trying to show it off! It was the symbol that I was **ACTUALLY** a true Konoha ninja!

"Okay then, next." Kakashi sensei said pointing towards Sakura. Sakura was a quiet girl; her mother had just died recently from some kind of mission. At least, that's all Iruka managed to tell me before my ramen came!

"Uh…My name is Haruno Sakura. I like cheery blossom trees and weeping willows. I like to read and when ever I get the chance I try to train. M dislikes are people who don't respect one another for who they truly are on the inside and not the out. My hobbies include cooking, training, gardening and reading." She said while drawing invisible 8's with her hand on the ground. Not once did she look up. In fact, when ever I ask her if something is wrong she will usually smile and say there's nothing to worry about and then, walk away. I felt sorry for her at times. She seemed so fragile at times I just wanted to protect her.

"And the reason you decided to become a ninja?" Kakashi questioned while raising an eyebrow. I looked back at Sakura. I could tell she was thinking. Then for the first time that day she looked up and smiled.

"The answer to the question is, well, when I was little my mother and I use to always talk about the missions she went on. I love listening to her stories from time to time, that when I turned I decided to go to the academy to study and train to become a ninja myself. I promised her that I would vow to become just like her no matter what it took." I was taken back. That was, kinda sad in a way. I couldn't help but stand up and when Sakura looked up at me I looked her dead in the eye. I stuck my hand out for her to take. She looked at it for awhile and then took it. I gently but quickly rose her to her feet.

"Let's build our dream, together!" I said smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Sasuke's POV OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let's build our dream together!" Naruto yelled giving Sakura a huge grin. Sakura retreated her hand back and then proceeded to say:

"Thank you Naruto, but I think this is something I have to do alone." She sat back down and left Naruto there to ponder at her response.

"Okay, back to reality, last guy." Kakashi said pointing at me.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I will refuse to leave as a dream, the revival of my clan and………to kill a certain man." It was quiet for awhile but I didn't care, for, it was all true.

"Alright, you 3 have unique personalities and I like that! We are going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi began.

"HAI! WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT SIR?!" Naruto yelled.

"First we are going to do something together……..survival training." He said letting it sink in.

_"About time."_ I thought to myself.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said chuckling to himself. Man, his laugh send shivers down my spine. "_This guy knows something"_ I thought.

"Kakashi sensei, if I may?" Sakura said raising here hand. Kakashi nodded towards her and Sakura stood up.

"Out of 27 graduates, only 9 will become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66 percent, please correct me if I'm wrong sensei." Sakura whispered.

"Keep going." Was all Kakashi managed to say. Sakura nodded and continued.

"You are going to determine wither we pass or fail this trail at the training grounds tomorrow." Sakura said sitting back down. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her as did I. "How does this girl know so much about this trial" I thought.

"You are correct. I want to see you all in the training grounds at 5:00am sharp in the morning. Bring your ninja equipment as well, oh and one more thing, you are NOT to eat breakfast. Well then, meeting over." And with that Kakashi left with a poof of smoke. All 3 of us were silent for awhile, but, as usual, the silence got broken from Naruto.

"**ALRIGHTY THEN**! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He said and then he jumped from roof to roof until we couldn't see him anymore. Sakura silently got up as did I. We started walking silently side by side. Sakura stopped in her tracks but I continued walking.

"Sasuke." She whispered. I sighed and stopped walking just close enough so that I could hear what she was going to say.

"Do you want me to do anything for you? Would you like another box lunch for tomorrow?" She asked. I flinched a little bit at her question. I had left her other box lunch at the academy, and here she is again asking if I would like another one! I started to feel a little bit guilty but quickly shook it off.

"Hn, the only thing I want from you is your strength and the only way I can do that if you are completely healed." I said sternly. I turned around to face her so that she could see I was very serious about this.

"I thought your mom was going to heal you. What happened?" I asked curious now. I knew it wasn't my place to ask but she was my comrade and if she slowed me down I'd never get anywhere.

"My……my mom is dead Sasuke." She whispered and started to hold her tears back. I was dumbstrucked. Her mom was dead? But how? Last year she was alive and well! She was a very famous healer as well. One the hokage could count on all the time! Surely if she died then the news would have spreaded all through the village by now. I scoffed and turned around.

"Follow me." I said. Sakura looked up, her green emerald eyes had no glow in them. She shook her head.

"I c-can't, I'm sorry for causing you trouble Sasuke. I promise I'll be fine though!" She said smiling. She was so much like Claire in the book.

* * *

Okay so I decided to upload this chapter anyways, I promise I won;t do that again since all of u guys suck at trying to find the puzzle (lolz, u know i luv u guys) anyways the answer to my puzzle was the book Sasuke was reading in the 2 chappy (i think) anyways he was reading the summary of the book...compare it to the summary for this fanfic! 


	5. Something doesn't feel right

**_Sakura's POV!_**

I walked home by myself again that night. I wasn't eager to go home, but there wasn't anywhere else I could go. I was forbidden to see my mother's graveyard. Oh how I longed for her touch again, her embrace. But this was reality and I knew that all of that would never happen. I stood in front of my door not wanting to go in, but decided best if I did. I unlocked the door and silently stepped in, careful not to let "the beast" know I was home. I silently walked up to my room and locked it. I sighed and plopped myself on my bed. I sat there for awhile thinking about the survival test the next day. I needed to pass this, for my mother. That was the last promise I had made to her.

_"Sa-Sakura darling, pro-promise me one thing okay?" She had managed to say. I looked at her bloody body that was placed on the ground. It was because of me that she was like this. It was because of me she was going to die. I shakily nodded my head as I squeezed her hand. I didn't want her to go, at least, not yet._

_"Please, become stronger so that you won't h-have to go through the pa-pain I am facing now. Please surpass me. Pl-please be not afraid of th-this and pl-please do not let this ha-haunt you. Remember, I wi-will always be WI-with you. I love you, my darling."_

I put my shaking hands in my face and began to cry. I could still smell her blood; I could still feel the needle like rain falling from the sky, as if crying for my mother's own death. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. After all, accidents do happen, but I suppose it wasn't an accident, just like the Uchiha massacre. It happened awhile back. Sasuke was alone, always. Even though he had a caring mother, his father never accepted him the way he was, his brother noticed him every once in a while. But he said it himself. He was pretending to be a loving brother, just for power. How sickening. I stood up; the tears were now under control. I looked out into the moonlit sky and remembered the times when I actually had a thing I liked to call a family, but no more, I had a sad excuse for a family. And yet, I knew it was my fault. A few minutes passed and then there was some knocking on my door. I flinched and remained silent and still as if hoping that that would make the person on the other side of the door disappear.

"OPEN UP!" He yelled banging on the door by now. I slowly walked towards the door and opened it ever so slightly.

"Ye-yes?" I stuttered. He put he's weight on the door and forced it all the way open causing me to fall backgrounds unto the carpet of my room. He seemed to have a hard time balancing which meant, he was out drinking again. I had to get out of the house! Otherwise, other wise…..oh no!

"He-hey, whu's my favorite cheery bl-hic-ossom doing?" He slurred laying on my bed now. He patted the bed seat next to his, but I quickly shook my head and tried running towards my door but was stop by his powerful arm. It was true that he wasn't a ninja of any sort, but he was still older and stronger than I.

"Where, hic, do you th-think your going?" He yelled and threw me on the ground, him on top off me. He neared his face towards mine but I was quicker than him and turned the other way.

"A 'lil shy are we?!" I could smell the alcohol and I started to become dizzy. He hands were now roaming my body. This was wrong, and I knew that, but he didn't. He grabbed me by my cheek and forced a kiss on my lips, he was claiming me with his lips. It was disgusting, I wanted to run, but there was no where I could run to. No one cared enough to notice the pain I was going through. No one seemed to care. He quickly took off my red dress and the only thing that was exposed on my body was my bra and underwear.

"You look just like your mother, how I miss her so much. But I don't mind young flesh as well." He said putting his head near the crook of my neck.

"Pl-please, don't do this!" I whispered closing my eyes. He stopped and looked me in the eye. He slapped me, hard, it made me cry. Not only just for the pain physically, but emotionally too. There was no hope left for me to keep living. He placed his hand on my womanhood. Rubbing it at first, then he pulled my underwear down just enough for him to slide a finger in. My back arched but I kept myself from letting even the smallest moan come out of my mouth, for, I knew that's what he wanted. He did some powerful thrusts in and out.

"St-stop….p-please, I do-don't w-want th-th-this!" I said trying to yell. He stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, but I do!" He said standing up and walked towards my door.

"Just not right now, get dress my little whore." He said walking away down the stairs. A few seconds passed and the front door closed, which meant he was going to go drink again. I quickly put a different outfit on and walked outside into the moonlight for a stroll, I wanted to see HER grave. I didn't care if it even COST me my LIFE! I wanted-no, I NEEDED to see her! I quickly walked out the door and then proceeded running.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Something didn't feel right for some strange reason. I walked out and decided to take a walk. It was calming, I liked walks in the moonlight when no one is out. Its peaceful and quiet most of the time when Naruto wasn't around. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I think my feet had an idea. They were taking me to the graveyard. The place where my parents were buried. I didn't like going there but for some reason when ever I took a walk, I always ended up there.

The graveyard wasn't what everyone thinks "_pleasant_". That's because they come to visit a lost one. It's sad, yes but when someone leaves the pain stays. No matter how they think that they aren't in pain for losing a loved one, you can see it in there eyes that they are lying, for when you lose someone no one can replace them. That's the cold hearted truth. I stood in front of my mother's graveyard this time. She was a caring loving person. She always wanted best for me. She always watched out for me. She accepted me. That's all I needed from her, yet I feel so guilty because no matter how hard I had trained I wasn't strong enough to protect someone dear to me. That fatal day, I felt so bad. Memories of her hasn't stopped haunting me since then, and yet, I know, it was my fault. A few minutes had passed and it started to rain. Soft at first then, as time went by, it rained harder. I turned to leave but stopped at the sound of someone crying. I followed it. I didn't know why, for, my feet have a mind of their own and no matter how hard I try to stop and turn to leave they would refuse and continue walking towards the noise. It sounded familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before, but, I can't quite make out who it is. I stopped and looked at the figure in front of me. Crouched down, head lowered, uncontrollable sobbing. She didn't even know I was standing in front of her. She looked so fragile I was scared to even say anything to her. But she is my comrade and if she catches a cold she would slow me down even more.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke coldly. I don't know what her problem was but I did know that she needed major help. Because, I knew that something just didn't feel right.

* * *

**Hey peoples the 5th chapter is up, sorry it took longer than expected but I'm playing this cool game called "Tales of the Abyss" and I've been hooked so yea, but I'm stuck at a part so I got mad and decided to "finish" writing the next chappy! Lolz! Please comment if you want the next chapter up!!! Thx for u guyses support! YOU RoCk!!! I 3 you all!!! Until next time! I hope this chappy is a 'lil longer for you guys!**


	6. Rainy Days

_**Sasuke's POV!!**_

"What are you doing here?!" I spoke coldly the rain splashing on my race. I just blinked a couple of times as if it was nothing. She looked at me. Still crying. She wanted to hold them back; she was trying to fight her tears back. But she was losing.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she said barely in a whisper. She looked back at the graveyard that was in front of her. My eyes wandered towards the stone. It had read:

_Here lies Emily Johnson Haruno. A dependable women, one of the villages most respected healing Medic. Nin, may she rest in peace._

"I miss her." I looked over towards Sakura as she started to speak. I stood there silently, dangerously. I looked back at the grave and yet, I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl. This fragile, perplexed girl.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Ca-can I help you?" She said while standing up and wiping her tears away. I stared at her for awhile and scoffed.

"Hn, you can barely save yourself." I hissed. I couldn't stand her. She is the on in need, not I. I can take care of myself. She is struggling just to get up to her feet and yet, she asks if I need help. Pathetic, she doesn't deserve to live if she keeps acting like this.

"Right, I'm sorry, you know Sasuke, my dad is very much respected from the village, I can't see why though. He will never earn my respect though. I love him like a daughter should love there father, is….is that such a crime? Is it?" She said looking at me while droplets of water were forming in her emerald orbs. I didn't understand what she said. I mean, _"I love him like a daughter should love their father"_ The hell is that suppose to mean? This girl should be thankful that her dad isn't dead as well.

"You make me sick. Go home, your weak and your slowing me down. You don't belong here." I said and started walking away from her towards my empty house where the only person that lived there was me. She can go home in the welcoming arms of her father. That girl made me mad to the pit of my stomach. _"I love him the way a daughter should lover their father, He will never earn my respect."_

_"Ungrateful girl!"_ I thought to myself as I made silent steps towards my home, my empty, unwelcome home.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I never was one to like rain. I'm a sun shining person myself. But yet, sitting on the swing in front of the academy, watching the rain fall on the earth and on me, it seemed peaceful. Its times like these that I wish I had a mother to hold, a father to laugh with, and a sibling to fight with. But no, I'm alone here, on this swing watching the water fall one by one.

_Splash, Splosh, Splat._

It was so quiet, so peaceful. I closed my eyes and heard the noise of nature. Then I heard something faint, something silent but yet, wonderful. I opened my eyes and followed the noise.

"Rain on me, why won't you rain on me?" I heard. The voice was soft, warm and welcoming. I didn't want to stop hearing it. I followed it to the back of the academy. That's when I saw her. So small and petite, sitting on a bench nearby. One hand on her lavender colored umbrella. Her other pale hand outstretched towards the rain, one by one the water fell on her hand. She didn't flinch; she didn't do anything but just leave it as is.

"Rain on me, why won't you rain on me? Am I too strange, am I too weak?" She whispered. She didn't even know I was watching her. I don't think I've seen this girl before, she was awfully unique. Short lavender hair, pale skin, and white orbs. They were sparkling though, they were warm. I walked a little bit closer to her. She looked up after I had been 4 steps away from her. She gasped and dropped her umbrella. I smiled at her; she looked down at the floor.

"Rain on me….." I whispered as I picked up her umbrella and set it in her hands. She looked at me. She was like an angel. I smiled at her letting the rain run pass me. I was cold and I was shivering yet, my mind felt differently, it only took one look at her eyes to make me feel warm again. To feel happy again.

"Hey there stranger." I said as I sat next to her. She looked down at the ground not saying a word. She was the beauty and I was the beast.

_**Hinata's POV!**_

I couldn't believe it. Naruto was sitting next to me. He smiled at me. I wanted to faint, but I didn't want to look like a fool in front of him. I didn't think any body would be at the academy, that's why I came here, so that I could be away from him. Neji Hyuga. I loved him. Yes, but his eyes always showed back hatred. But when Naruto smiled at me. I felt happy for some reason. I looked at my umbrella and placed it over Naruto's head so that he wouldn't catch a cold. He looked at me and blinked a couple of times and smiled again.

"Thank you." He whispered. I didn't know what to say, so I looked at him and smiled, because that was the least I could do. After all he was always there for me, and he didn't even know it, but I knew it. And that is why, I have loved him. Yes Naruto. I love you so very much, and you don't even know it because your eyes are set on Sakura, aren't they? It hurts me to know that you probably don't even know who I am. It hurts that you might never get to know me for the person I am, and it is my fault for being shy. After all, I would do anything for you, because Naruto, I love you.

* * *

**_well! here we go guys!! Another chapter done by your truly!! Lolz! Anyways, sorry I take forever to update, but bear with me mmmkay? Lolz, plx comment and add! _**


	7. Strange training session

Whoa! You guys prolly wanna claw my eyes out at this moment!! Sorry for not updating in months….I wasn't kidden when I said I was a SLOW updater!! Also….can everyone here do me a quick fave?? Can you watch this video I'm about to put and comment/rate?? I would really appreciate it!! It was done by me!! Juss comment meh if you want to see it and I'll give it to you.

mean LOADS to me!! And if you rate/comment I'll provide you w/ 2 or 3 chappies in one day! Deal?? ALRIGHT! ON TO THE STORY!

Sakura's POV!

I was walking to our training destination. I tried my best to ignore my cuts and bruises I had received earlier that morning and I also tried my best to ignore my growling stomach. As I came closer to the training grounds I saw 2 boys come in place and they looked like they were arguing about something. I put a small smile on my lips and waved to them.

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan! Tell teme that there CAN BE colored ramen!" Naruto yelled poinintg and accusing finger at Sasuke. I looked at him with a perplexed look.

"Co-Colored Ramen?" I asked putting my backpack down and sat down on it. I looked at Sasuke and his face spoke it all. It said "The hell with this…..I don't care!" I chuckled a bit and parted my lips to speak only to be beaten by Naruto.

"Hey. I got a question. There was this girl yesterday night I met. I was at the academy sitting on the swings and I heard some singing so I followed it only to find a girl with short lavender hair and pearl white orbs as eyes. When I approached her she dropped her umbrella and I picked it up for her then I sat next to her. A few seconds later she stood up and said "Gomen. I have to go." Like BARELY in a whisper. Do you guys know who she might be?" Naruto looked directly at Sauske as if hoping he might know something.

"Knowing you, you were probably just dreaming baka." Sasuke hissed not even giving Naruto a glance. I looked at Naruto and I could tell he was hurt a bit. I took this chance to speak up and tell him what I knew.

"Her name is Hyuga Hinata. She is the heiress to the Hyuga clan and she has a cousin by the name of Hyuga Neji. Although, Neji and Hinata use to be great buddies in the past he has been avoiding her lately and some people think that he hates her so much he wants her dead." Naruto gave a shocked look and then shook his head. It was silent for a few more minutes which I didn't like much. Suddenly there was this load "POOF" and when we looked up we saw Kakashi-Sensei squatting down on a tree.

"Hey I got lost in the road of life." He explained and Naruto pointed a finger at him and yelled "Liar!" I laughed a bit. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

After Kakashi-Sensei had explained to us the rules and stuff about the training session we were all lined up and in a ready position to get a head start on trying to get the 2 bells from our masked teacher. We were silent and the only thing we were able to hear was the dead wind.

"Ready?" Kakashi-Sensei said turning a page on his book. We were moving a little forward waiting dangerously for the signal.

"Begin" He yelled and all three of us went our separate ways. Sasuke to the right, Naruto jumping straight upwards, and as for I, I proceeded left. I had a feeling this might take awhile to get the bells even though we were being strictly timed.

Half an hour passed and still no success in getting ANYTHING from our perverted Sensei. I mean, he wasn't even taking us serious at all. He was just standing there reading his book. Naruto had tried catching him but fell for some of Kakashi-Sensei's traps. Sasuke performed some fireball jutsu but that failed as well. I was running through our small forest because I had made a trap of my own full of kunais and involving a ditch as well. A very deep one may I add. I heard a load boom so I proceeded to go see if I had caught him. As I reached closer I was getting more happier by the minute. Man, I sure hope I did catch him. I jumped out of the last tree and turned around only to see something that wasn't even near to being Kakashi-Sensei.

"Sakura, can you help me out." The black haired boy said sternly and cold to me. I hadn't caught Kakashi-Sensei. I had caught Sasuke-Uchiha. I gulped and slowely nodded my head and made my way towards him. I hope I didn't make him mad.

Sasuke's POV

"_Damn that girl for having such a trap out and damn me for falling into it. Who would have anticipated it being there anyways. When I got out of here I swear-"_ My thoughts got interrupted by my comrade who was bending chakra in her hands to try to get me out.

"Sas-Sasuke…gomenasai. I didn't mean for you to get hurt at all. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll get you out as soon as possible. How are you holding out?" She asked in that small pitiful voice of hers. I looked up at her but she didn't make eye contact with me every since I made that rude remark towards her in the graveyard. Why does she have to be so damn kind.

"Hn. Fine, just get me out." I said coldly while trying to give her the coldest glare I could. Her pink hair covered her face so I couldn't even try to read what she was thinking. Though, I always got the feeling that she was afraid of me for some reason. I noticed that she always tried to avoid me. The only person that was a guy I've EVER seen her with together was with our Sensei.

After awhile or so of her concentrating chakra she was able to pull me out slowely but swiftly. She really did have good control of chakra. Stupid girl. I hated her for that. After I got out she looked down to where her now useless trap was and bend down to try to make another one. I noticed that when she bend down she clenched her stomach as if she had had a vital blow there not too long ago.. I raised my eyebrow at her and I couldn't help but feel sorry for that pitiful girl. I bend down and tried helping her bring her trap back to life. She looked at me with some hope in her eyes and then gave me the warmest true smile I've ever seen on a strange girl like her. I quickly turned back to the ground and acted as if I never even saw her smile in the first place. By this point, I knew we weren't going to get the bells.

* * *

**_Again guys...I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait..but remember our deal, anyways...rate and comment as always! _**


	8. A short fued

_**Again guys Sorry for the wait! I said it before and I'll say it again. I AM A SLOW UPDATER! But-none-the-less I do update! So enough of my yapping. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 8!**_

xXxXxSakura's POVxXxXx

As suspected we didn't manage to get the bells from Kakashi-Sensei. Sasuke and I spent most of the time fixing up my trap. I wonder why he took some of his valuable time to help me build another trap. I guess I'd never know why.

"OI! THIS ISN'T HUMANE! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I'M STARVING!" Yelled Naruto who was now tied up to a log. 

"Listen here Sasuke and Sakura. You are allowed to eat your lunch but you are NOT allowed o feed any to Naruto. If I catch you guys doing so I will send you 3 back to the academy with out hesitation." Kakashi said sternly looking directly at all 3 of us. I heard a poof and he was gone. I looked at my food and then at Naruto. He must've known I was looking at him because he turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura, this is nothing. I'll be fine." He said grinning from ear to ear. I returned the smile and picked up my chopsticks but was stopped by the rumbling of Naruto's stomach. I sighed and looked at my food.

_"I'm not really that hungry anyways. I should probably give my food to Naruto."_ I thought to myself and proceeded to tell Naruto of what I was just thinking.

"Sakura-Chan, I don't want to risk us going back to the academy." He said worriedly. I smiled and stuffed his mouth with my food. He looked at me in shock but then proceeded to chew, swallow, and then smile. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you stupid girl." I heard Sasuke say. I turned to look at him and he glared at me with those cold onyx eyes. He stood up and walked towards me. I began shaking not knowing what he was going to do.

"Sasuke don't you **DARE **hurt her! She has done nothing wrong!" I heard Naruto say.

**"Shut-up demon!"** Sasuke yelled back. I flinched at hearing this. I turned to look at Naruto whose eyes were as wide as saucers. I took a quick glance at Sasuke who was glaring at me. He yanked my arm and pulled me up to my feet with great force. I flinched at this and terror began to consume me. 

"Sa-Sasuke…" I whispered in shock. For a brief moment he was just like my father. The insults and the pain he was causing me. I didn't like this side of him.

"What the hell were you thinking feeding Naruto lunch? Do you realize how much damage that could have caused?" He said sternly looking at me. He still had a tight grip on my hand and it began to hurt. I didn't know what to say. I was so terrified.

xXxXxSasuke's POVxXxXx

I was enraged. How dare her! How dare she try to cause us so much trouble. I had a tight grip on her hand and I refused to let go. She looked terrified but I didn't give a damn.

"Answer me!" I yelled at her. She looked down refusing to look me straight in the eye. There was a moment silence and she finally parted her lips to speak.

"If Sensei doesn't catch us feeding Naruto. We won't get sent back to the academy. Also, you said you don't want us slowing you down. If Naruto doesn't get any food he will defiantly slow us down and we won't get anywhere if we have a weak comrade." She whispered so quietly. She had a point. I couldn't argue with the fact that an empty stomach will make you feel tired and weak. I let go of her hand and walked back to where my food was.

"Feed him fast." I said but before I could even sit down the training site was shaking and I had trouble finding my balance.

"You dare disobey me?" I heard Kakashi-Sensei yell. I looked up and there he was staring at all 3 of us with an angry eye. 

"What do you guys have to say about this?" He yelled glaring at us. None of us knew what to say. We were all silent but out of all people **SHE** was the one who said something.

"Sensei, we are a team. If one suffers we all suffer." She said looking at our Sensei with angry eyes. She looked so confident. 

"Yes, we are one." I said lamely. I don't know why but I just felt that it was the right thing to say at the right time. I turned to look at the girl and she just smiled a small thank-you smile. 

"YEA, YEA! WHAT THEY SAID!" Naruto said yelling. Kakashi-Sensei looked at us one by one. For the very first time that day I had felt a bit terrified.

xXxXxNaruto's POVxXxXx

I was terrified. This was not looking good at all. Sensei looked at us and said slowly and sternly:

"You pass." 

WHAT? We passed? How could we have possibly passed? I was really confused and proceeded to ask questions.

"SAY WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID WE PASS!" I yelled looking at our sensei for answers.

"By knowing that you guys were a team and by knowing that you stick together no matter what the circumstances may lead to." He explained. I guess that made some sense. 

"That's great and all but now that that's over can you PLEASE UNTIE ME!" I yelled. I blinked once and Kakashi-Sensei had already untied me and I had fallen on the floor face-first. I quickly jumped up and yelped at the pain. 

"Today's training is done. I will see you guys at the bridge at 5:00am. Bye-bye." And with that he had left. 

"So…strange." I whispered. I turned to look at Sakura and waved a faint good-bye to her. She just smiled back. I walked by Sasuke giving him the dirtiest look I had ever given **ANYONE. **

"You bastard." I whispered so that only he could hear. I proceeded to walk back home. I was enraged with what Sasuke had said and the words he yelled at me repeated in my head as I walked home, ate dinner, got ready for bed, and even when I slept.

_"Shut-up demon…..shut-up demon….shut up demon."_

They struck me like a thousand needles at my heart. For in fact, I was a demon.

* * *

**_Ehehehe, again guys, sorry for the wait, i hoped you liked it, please rate and comment! The next one will come sooner I PROMISE! _**


End file.
